The field of providing accessories for automobiles, especially trucks, is large and varied. Truck owners are often desirous of adding accessories to their truck for various specialized activities. One such accessory that is commonly employed is known as a front bumper replacement assembly and typically includes a beefed up front bumper and a large grill guard. A front bumper replacement assembly tends to be larger, heavier and more durable than the standard front bumper of a truck and includes the grill guard which will help protect the grill and/or headlights of the truck. Front bumper assemblies will especially help protect the front of a truck when the truck is being used in an off-road environment.
Another accessory often used with an automobile, especially a truck, is a receiver hitch assembly. A receiver hitch assembly includes a receiver hitch member that is typically 2-inch rectangular stock tubing that is dimensioned to receive a hitch. The hitch may be for a trailer, winch, or cargo platform, or other accessory. A receiver hitch assembly allows the truck owner to insert a male hitch member to the front end of the vehicle.
Currently available in the market are replacement bumpers with built-in receiver hitches. These replacement bumpers with built-in receiver hitches typically include a longitudinal bumper member with a rectangular steel receiving member welded thereto—typically centrally located between the two ends of the bumper. Several of these integral bumper/receiver hitches are offered by Ranch Hand at ranchhand.com. Replacement front bumpers (also known as front-end replacements) typically include a beefed up, durable front bumper and a grill guard. The front bumper replacement assemblies attach to the frame of the truck after removal of the stock front bumper therefrom, and may include built-in (integral) receiver hitches.
A vehicle owner presently has an option of buying a replacement front bumper with or without an integral receiver hitch. If the consumer chooses to buy one without a receiver hitch, and later decides they need a receiver hitch, their option is to modify, as by welding or the like, their present replacement front bumper to add a hitch or to purchase a new one that has an integral receiver hitch.